


The Harold Angel Sings

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel AU. Angel John must travel through Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John walked through the streets of Heaven. His steps were heavy and his wings drooped, brushing against the gold paving stones that made up the street. His white feathers were stained black with demon blood and his muscles ached. It had been a long day of killing demons, but he had to admit that he had enjoyed himself, it was what he had been created for, after all.

All he wanted to do was remove his torn tunic and relax, but first he needed to see Harold. There were many angels, each one different and special and unique, but John preferred the company of the small librarian. 

He continued his way to The Celestial Library and walked past buildings of every shape, style and size. There was a 50's diner next to a 1700's manor and those were across the street from a 1500's castle. It always him amazed that humans lived in so many varied structures. All angels needed were soft nests.

Seeing the neon sign for Jess' Diner gave him an idea. He open the diner's glass and metal door and stepped inside. His bare feet stepped onto a white and black checkered floor and he breathed in the scent of grease and meat. The sound of sad country music coming from a colourful juke box tickled his ears. Several people were sitting in bright red booths eating their breakfasts, lunches and dinners.

He went up to a stainless steel counter and sat on a stool covered in red fabric. Jess came up to him. Her blond hair was cut into a bob and her pale blue dress was covered with a white apron.

'Hey, John. What can I do for you?' She asked with a smile. He wasn't well versed in what humans found attractive, but he thought that was a stunning smile.

'I'd like a piece of apple pie and a large hot tea to go.'

'Coming right up,' Jess said as she went over to the pie carousel.

The diner door opened and a little bell above it rang. Jess looked up and smiled. It was different from the one she gave John, it lit up her whole face and he didn't even have to turn around to know who was in the diner. There was only one person who made her smile like that. Sure enough, Grace came up to the counter and sat her bag full of paint brushes on the floor.

Grace brushed her red hair behind her ear, the gold ring around her finger glistened.

'Grace! Did you finish you're painting?' Jess asked as she cut a piece of pie for John.

'I did. It turned out even better than I had hoped.'

Jess put the piece of pie into a brown paper bag and sat it in front of John along with tea in a plastic cup.

'Wonderful. I'll be off work in an hour if you want to stick around.'

Grace smiled as Jess stood in front of her and took Jess' hands in hers. She kissed Jess' hand and Jess laughed. 'There's no place I'd rather be.'

John tried not to watch such an intimate moment, but he couldn't look away. He knew he was a very handsome angel and could have any mate he wanted, but he was much better at killing demons than he was talking about his feelings. 

As Jess walked out from behind the counter and she took Grace's hand, pulling her close.

As Grace brushed her lips against Jess' neck, John left the diner. He felt himself wanting to kiss a certain someone's neck too. He might have resigned himself to never finding a mate, but that didn't mean he couldn't want it. 

As John walked out of the diner Grace came up him. 

'I almost forgot to ask, I'm almost done with your painting.'

'Great. Just leave in my nest when you're done.'

As John walked away his steps felt a little lighter. Soon he would have a painting of Harold. Which wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, but it would do.

He walked through the crowds of Heaven and reached The Celestial Library. It stood in the middle of green grass and brightly colored flowers. It wasn't so much a library as it was a tower that stretched high into the sky. The white stone that made up the walls glistened in the sunshine.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped in the library. The white stone walls were filled with shelf upon shelf of every book that was or would ever be. The white stone that made up the floor was cool under his feet. The air was thick with the sweet scent of the flowers that were outside. 

He walked through the library, sunlight filtered through stain glass windows and turned his skin into a rainbow of different colors, until he came to Harold's office door. The wood was dark and carved with a multitude of different animals. He knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Harold said from inside the office.

He opened the door and stepped inside. 

'John! John! John!' Bear exclaimed as he ran up to John and stood up to put his put his paws on John's chest. John reached down and ruffled Bear's fur. Bear's tongue lolled out and his brown wings shook.

The office was shades of brown. The walls and floor were made of wood, the same as Harold's large desk that was covered with paper and books. Speaking of books, there were several stacks on the floor that reached the ceiling.

'You get me doughnut?' Bear asked hopefully.

'Not today, buddy.'

'Is okay. Still love you.'

Harold walked up to John. 'To what do I owe your visit?'

'I thought you might like some apple pie and a cup of tea,' John said as he handed the bag to Harold.

Harold smiled as he opened the bag and breathed deeply.

'Why thank you.'

John shrugged. 'Don't mention it.' Angel didn't need to eat, but he knew how much Harold liked apple pie.

'Would you like to join me on the lawn?'

John grinned. Harold didn't have to ask, but he always did. 'Lead the way.'

As they walked down the streets of Heaven, John walked close to Harold. Harold smelled like books and dust. Being so close to Harold made John want to tell him all his secrets, but he couldn't. One secret in particular might ruin their friendship and that was something John wouldn't be able to stand.

Harold wore his dark grey suit, underneath it was a a white a shirt and deep red tie. For someone who always said that he wasn't good at human interaction, he dressed like a human.

They walked out of the main part of Heaven and made their way to a more wooded area. Sunlight shinned through red, yellow and orange tree leaves making them look like stained glass. The wind picked up and ruffled John's hair.

They made their way to an opening in the grove of trees and climbed a hill, the grass was soft against John's feet.

John sat of the hill and Harold joined him.

'Would you like me to care for your wings? Harold asked.

'Sure,' John said as Harold moved behind him and began to straighten and smooth John's feathers.

John sighed as Harold's fingers worked their way through his feathers. John was solitary even for an angel, but even he couldn't resist being preened.

Preening wasn't just about straightening feathers, but about trust and their was no one John trusted more than Harold.

As Harold worked, he started to hum.

'Will you sing?' John asked as he felt his tight back muscles loosen.

'Anything in particular?'

'Nah, Finch,' John said using Harold old nickname. His wings were yellow with black tips just like a finch and it fit.

'You consider me the young apprentice  
Caught between the Scylla and Charybdis  
Hypnotized by you if I should linger  
Staring at the ring around your finger...,' Harold began to sing.

As his words filled the air and his fingers moved through John's feathers, there was no place John wanted to be. 

'I hate to interrupt, but we have a situation,' Joss said from somewhere on John's left.

John opened his eyes and looked at Joss who was standing at the bottom of the hill. She didn't look happy, her light blue wings trembled, and nothing good could come from that.


	2. Chapter 2

'We must use a show of force,' Elias said. He didn't raise his voice, but he didn't have to. He was an archangel who always wore a suit of armour as if his next battle was in moments. Next to him, stood his angel guard known only as Scarface. Scarface wore a long silver robe that matched his wings.

Elias didn't need a guard, but he never went anywhere without the scared angel. Mostly, Scarface stood silent by his side, but not even John wanted to be on the wrong side of Scarface's blade.

John himself stood next to Joss and watched as things unfolded.

The angel generals were sitting at large round wooden table inside The Celestial Tower. The tower was made of gold and glass that sparkled.

John knew each general by name. Elise sat next to Joss who sat across from Zoe who sat next to Greer who (as always) seemed to be taking in the scene.

'Don't you think that's a little extreme? What we should do is send one or two angels into Hell to retrieve the egg. In fact...,' Zoe was interpreted by Elias.

'...Please. We need to show the demons that they can't just steal one of our angel eggs. Next they'll want to invade Heaven. We need to show them we are not to be taken lightly.'

'And how do you suggest we get the egg back?' Zoe asked her wings shook ever so slightly and her long hair fell over her shoulders. Her fingernails were as red as her dress.

'The egg will just be collateral damage.'

'Collateral damage,' Zoe said her voice raised. Even John winced.

As they started to argue, John was certain they would come to blows and his money was on Zoe to take out both Elias and Scarface.

'Enough!,' Greer exclaimed above the din. 

To his credit, even Elias looked shaken. Greer was not one who raised his voice. Greer might look like an elderly man dressed in a simple brown robe, but he had killed his fair share of demons and had been there when Michael had cast Lucifer into the pits of Hell. 

'I think I have a plan that will be satisfactory to both parties. We will have a show of force...' 

Elias looked smug. It was not a good look on the bald angel.

'...and we will also send an angel to retrieve the egg. Joss, as head of our garrison I'll leave the choice up to you. Let us prepare,' Greer said and that was the end of it.

As they walked out of The Celestial Tower, Joss laid out her plans to John.

'Are you sure you want me to do this?' John asked after he heard what he was to do.

'Of course. There is no one I trust more.' 

'Okay. I'll be ready.'

'Okay. I want to go to the angel nursery and see what I can find.'

John grinned as the walk to the nursery, Joss would have made a great detective. 

As John walked with Joss, his thoughts returned to what he was to do and his shoulders felt heavy. She might have faith in him, but he wasn't so sure he could do what was asked, but damn it he was going to try.

They walked together until they came to the angel nursery. Above the trees that held the nests that contained angel eggs, the sky was full of stars and the moon was bright. Nurses, both angel and human, tended to each egg.

Joss walked up to a nurse. Her pink dress was covered with a white apron and a nurses hat sat on top of her gray hair that was pulled into a tight bun. 

'You were here when the egg was stolen?' She asked the human lady who's face was a mass of wrinkles, but who's green eyes were bright.

'I was, it was such a shame. That particular egg was only a few days old.'

'What happened?' Joss asked.

'There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared the egg was gone. Luckily none of the other eggs were harmed.'

'Can you think of any reason why that egg would be stolen?'

'Nope, but if I think of anything I'll be sure to let you know. Just so you know, we have strengthen our security so that this will never happen again,' the nurse said with determination in her eyes.

'Good, if you need anything just ask,' Joss said. 

She looked over at John. 'And who might you be?' 

'John, Ma'am. I'll be getting the egg back.'

Joss nodded as if it was a certainty that he would get the egg back.

'Good. Good. Hopefully it will come back safe. Would you like to see its nest?'

'Of course,' Joss said.

They all walked through the groves of trees until they came to a small apple tree that held an empty nest made of delicate twigs. John touched the nest and promised to get the egg back. 

After several minutes, Joss and John walked away from the nursery. After John said goodbye to Joss, he stretched his wings and flew back to his nest. As he flew, wind hit his face and helped to clear his head.

He flew to an old twisted oak tree and landed on his nest. The blankets that lined the bottom were soft and smelled like sugar cookies. He walked over to his new painting of Harold and couldn't help but smile. Grace had captured Harold's brilliant blue eyes and his fluffy brown hair. She had captured Bear and his happy face.

Once he had looked his fill, he settled against the blankets and took out his sword from its sheath. 

The handle and cross guard were wood covered with gold leaf and the blade was made of steel.

He ran his thumb against the blade, it was sharp but took stand to be sharper, especially considering that tomorrow he would be going to Hell. 

Picking up an ancient sharping stone, he drew it across the blade. As his hand moved, his thoughts turned to his mother. His sword had been hers after all.

He had many memories of his parents, but the one he went back to again and again was when he had been so small that his wings could barely keep him afloat.

He sat with his father on green grass as his mother practiced with her sword. As she thrust into the air her golden armour glistened in the sun light and her long black hair flew behind hair. As he watched her move with grace and purpose, he knew that he wanted to be just like her. A destroyer of demons.

'John!'

His thoughts were interrupted by Bear. 

John put is now sharp sword away and Bear flew up to his nest.

'Hey, buddy. I got a surprise for you.'

He took out the painting and Bear look at it.

'Me! Me!' Bear exclaimed.

'Yep. You like it?'

'Yep,' Bear said as he wagged his tail.

'I thought you would,' he put the painting back into its place. He sat down and Bear rested his head on John's lap. John ran his fingers through Bear's soft fur and soft feathers. He suddenly had a thought.

'Will you go through Hell with me?' John asked. He couldn't think of anyone who would have his back more than Bear. Well, there were two angels he could think of, but Joss would be busy and Harold wasn't a fighter.

'Sure. Me take care of you.'

John smiled as he petted Bear. No wonder all dogs went to Heaven.

The next day, John was about to leave for Hell when Harold showed up at his nest.

'Harold? Is something wrong?' John asked concerned.

'Oh, dear. No there is nothing wrong. I just... That is too say...' Harold ran his hand through his hair as he used his other hand to pull out a yellow feather.

He hand it to John and John just stared at it. The meaning was clear.

'Harold... I...'

'It is okay. We can talk about it when you get back.'

John held the feather and nodded. There was so much he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come.

Their conversation would have to wait, it was time for him to go to Hell and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The resin behind the feather will be revealed in an upcoming chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took almost two months, my muse decided to go on Vacation. Hopefully the next update won't take two more months

John was ready to go to Hell, but he still had to wait. He preferred to work by himself, there was nothing like laying waste to demons by yourself, but getting into Hell required a team effort. 

All the angels stood on green grass under a shinning sun. They were talking in every language and some were sharpening their swords. He could almost feel the tension in the air. It was the same as always, but it was still exciting.

The angels stood in a loose group. He always thought it was strange that angels might be Goddess' most fearsome weapons, but they weren't very organised.

Some wore metal armour that shinned in the sun, while others wore robes and tunics. There were even a few kilts in the group.

Greer stood in front of the group next to a tall wooden podium that had scenes of war carved into it. He stepped up to his podium and the army turned to him.

'Today we will descend into Hell and show them the strength of Heaven. Leave no demon unscathed and may your wings become dark with their blood. May your swords be sharp and true. May the Goddess Machina protect you.'

As Greer spoke the army hummed with excitement. Greer really knew how to stir up a crowd. John let the excitement wash over him and he felt his body hum as he heard the flutter of wings.

John looked down at Bear and even he looked excited. 

Once Greer had finished, it was time to go to Hell. The angels moved as a group and started walking. Their feet were so light, that not even the grass was crumpled.

John stayed in the back of the group along with Joss.

'Everything is ready. Our informant doesn't know where the egg is, but you should seek out Lust,' Joss said as they walked.

John nodded. He had heard about the Lust Demon, but had never seen it. Still, it couldn't be too hard to find. He was more worried about crossing the river of Hell.

'You going to add to your dead demon total.'

Joss grinned. 'You know it.'

Even though the situation was serious, they still joked. They were angels in arms after all.

As they walked though Heaven, the wind became a gentle breeze.

The angels walked to the edge of Heaven. It wasn't so much an edge as it was a hole that lead to Earth and stretched for over a mile. They leaped down the hole. As John fell through the air, he closed his eyes and let the wind brush across his face. When he was child angel, he had enjoyed falling to Earth and exploring the land and sea. 

Even though he was too old to explore Earth, he still enjoyed the wind hitting his face and wings.

Once on Earth, they started walking again. This time, they walked through cities filled with humans. Even though he had other things to worry about, he still took a few moments to marvel at what humans had made. Their buildings were tall and made of brick and glass. The roads were like dark rivers that cut through the cities.

The humans couldn't see the angels, but some could feel them like a warm breeze.

Bear went up to a man selling doughnuts and John smiled. Bear's love of doughnuts was well known. He might be a angel dog, but he was still a dog.

'Doughnut?'

'Sorry not right now. Come on, buddy. I'll buy you a doughnut after we get the egg back.'

'Egg! Egg! Egg!' Bear said as he ran back to John.

The angels walked though the city until they came to an abandoned building. The walls were crumpling and the broken windows were filled with glass as jagged as giant's teeth.

It might not have looked like much, but it was the entrance to Purgatory. As John stepped into the building, the air around him shimmered and shifted. 

He stepped out of the building and the city was now Purgatory. The colors were all muted and the sun no longer shinned. 

They walked through the silent and gray city. They passed humans walking down the streets, but the humans wouldn't even lift their heads. 

The father they traveled into Purgatory, the more muted the colors became and the more the souls faded until they were hardly shadows.

Once the city was far behind them, they forest took over. The trees were dark and twisted against a gray sky. There were no animals on the forest floor.

After a while the angels came to a cave. The stones that made the cave were black and hot sulfer scented air billowed from the cave.

A black demon sat in front of the cave that lead to Hell.

'What's all this then?' The demon asked as it stood to its full seven foot height. 

'We're here to fight,' an angel in the front of the group said as she unsheathed her sword.

'Is that so?' The demon asked as it cast its red eyes onto the angels. 

The demon whistled and the ground started to shake. Hundreds and hundreds of demons poured out of the cave and the angels moved forward in one large mass.

As angels cut down demons, John and Bear made their way around to the side of the cave. Their informant said there was a hidden opening. Sure enough, there was a large stone covering a hole. 

John and Bear slid through the hole and landed on a dirt floor.

The heat inside the cave was like a punch in the gut and the smell of sulfer was so thick in the air that it made his head hurt.

He had a job to do and do it he would. 

As he walked through the cave, his steps were illuminated by mushrooms that glowed blue.

He walked past the demons who didn't even notice him. He wanted to get into the fray and fight, but he had a job to do.

He came to the Hell river and stared down at the black water. The was a wooden dock jetting out into the river. A figure in a long, flowing black cloak stood on the dock.

He went up to the figure.

'I need to get across the river,' John said knowing that while in Hell his wings wouldn't work.

'No can do, winged man. My boat is only for souls.'

John held out a gold coin. 

The figure took the coin into one furry paw. It removed its hood and it had the head of a calico cat with dark gray ears.

'Well, I can't let on my boat, but I have a row boat you can use.' 

The figure stepped aside and John walked over to the row boat. It looked just big enough for him and Bear. It didn't look all that sea worthy, but he had no choice.

'Be carful. The water souls are restless,' the figure said as John and Bear got into the boat an rowed away.

As he rowed across the river, it was harder and harder to lift the oars. His arms ached, but he knew he couldn't stop. Suddenly, tendrils of water surged up, wrapped around the oars and yanked them out of his hands.

Bear growled. 'Bad bad bad.'

'It's okay... It's...' The rest of what John was going to say was cut off by the row boat capsizing.

John tried to stay on the surface and swim, but arms and hands came out of the water and pulled him down into the inky blackness. The last thing he heard before he was enveloped by cold, dark water was Bear calling his name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with the Hell Hound and Bear was inspired by a trip to the vet where a really big dog was scared by a tiny dog that barked at him and the big dog tried to hide behind his owner

John was pulled under inky black water by restless souls. He struggled and fought, but the cold water surrounded him and filled his lungs. Hands tore at clothes and pulled on his wings. After several moments, his muscles ached from the strain and he was about to let the hands pull him down when he saw Harold's feather float above his head.

He watched as the feather drifted, just out of reach. It glowed with a light all its own like a beacon.

He could almost hear Harold telling him not to give up.

He knew he couldn't give up, not just because he had to save the egg, but also because Harold was waiting for him. With his last bit of strength, he freed his arm and reached for the feather. As soon as he gripped it, the hands and arms released him and he swam to the surface, holding the feather in his hand.

Once he broke the surface, Bear came up to him.

'You okay?' Bear asked.

'Yeah, let's head for land.'

They swam in silence. He held the feather out in front of him and its glow was strangely comforting. He was weak and his arms felt as heavy as lead, but he knew if he stopped swimming he would surely parish. Bear tried to push him along.

After several long minutes, he saw a dark strip that must have been land. It wasn't very far away, but every inch felt like a mile.

His wings were soaked and heavy. There was a reason angels weren't known for their swimming.

He moved slowly through the water, until his feet touched black sand. He walked through the water until he came to the bank of Hell.

His body hit the cold black sand and the world went black. The last thing he felt was Bear laying next to him.

He was dead to the world, but his mind was still active. Bits and pieces of memories played out before him like dreams.

He remembered his mother singing to him and his father showing him the stars in the sky. He saw Bear when he was an angel puppy and Harold as a child with big blue eyes and fluffy brown hair.

One memory came to the forefront and was as vivid as if it had happened yesterday and not millenniums ago.

He was so young that his wings were nothing more than nubs on his back. He stood next to his father and watched as his father gave his mother a feather. His mother was dressed in her silver armor that glowed in the sunlight. 

His mother hugged him and her armor was cold and hard. 

'Be a good boy,' she said with a smile on her face.

'I will,' John said as she ruffled his hair. Even though she wasn't even gone yet, he already missed her. She always told such funny and exciting stories.

His mother walked away still holding her husband's feather.

'Dad?' 

'Yes, son', his dad said as he knelt down and was face to face with John.

'Why do you give mom a feather?'

His dad smiled. 'It's an old tradition. When an angel leaves Heaven, the angel that loves them gives a feather so that they'll have to come back to return the feather.'

'Oh, neat. Will someone give me a feather someday?'

His father stood up. 'I'm sure it will happen someday. Now let's go home.'

John walked through Heaven with his father. 

Suddenly, John was pulled from his memories and his eyes opened.

He sat up and looked down at Harold's feather. It didn't look any worse for wear, but even though angel feathers looked delicate, they were actually very tough. He put the feather back in his pouch and made a silent promise to Harold that he would come back.

'You okay?' Bear asked from where he sat next to John. His fur was already dry.

'Yeah. Are you okay?' John ruffled Bear's fur.

'Yep. Yep. What we do now?'

John thought that was a good question. The first thing he needed to do was find out where he was and where the entrance to Hell was. 

He looked around and discovered that he was standing on the shore of Hell. The hot, sulfur scented air was filled with the cries and screams of souls. 

He made sure his sword was in its sheaf and did the only thing he could, he started walked. He walked down the beach, the black sand was sharp and cut his feet and he left a trail of blood on the sand. He came to a tall wall made of black stone and bones. Illuminated moss grew on the bones and made the bones appear green. The stones were cracked and chipped. 

They followed the wall and soon enough they came to the gate to Hell. The gate was twisted black metal and even more bones.

A three headed dog about three times the size as Bear stood in front of the gate. The right head had red eyes, the middle head had white eyes and the right head had black eyes. It's black fur bristled when it saw John.

He gripped his sword, ready to cut the dog down if it came to it.

'Me got this,' Bear said as he stepped forward.

The middle head growled at John and Bear growled at the dog. 

The dog took one look at Bear and slinked back, whimpering.

John ruffled Bear's fur. 'Good boy.'

'Yay! Me good boy.'

As John and Bear walked past the big dog, it whimpered.

John stepped into Hell and looked around to get his bearings. The road below his feet was made of bones, it seemed like someone really had a thing for bones architecture, but that was fine by John, angels tended to use too much gold in his opinion. Dark, crooked buildings rose high into the air. Instead of street lamps, the road and buildings were illuminated by green glowing moss and mushrooms.

As he walked down the road, he walked past damned souls that had been broken and twisted by Hell.

He knew he had to find Lust, but had no idea where to find it.

He saw a building with a wooden sign out front and thought that was a good enough place to start as any. When he got closer, he saw that the sign said, 'Barb's Bar'. The building itself was dark and square, but there were colourful flowers planted next to the building.

He pushed open the door and entered the bar. The room was illuminated by moss and mushrooms and the air smelled like dust and mold.

A long wooden bar took up one wall and a large black demon was wiping it with a cloth. Behind it sat glass bottles of all colors and shapes.

Dozens of demon eyes followed him as he walked up to the bar.

'I don't want any trouble,' the demon said when its black eyes landed on John.

'I don't want to start anything. I just need to know where Lust is.'

John felt a hand grip his shoulder and spin him around.

'You better leave, feather head. If you don't I'll make you leave,' a demon with the head of a red snake said still gripping John's shoulder.

John smirked. 'Is that so. All I want is to find Lust and then I'll be on my way.'

The demon balled up its fist and aimed its punch at John's face. John ducked and head butted the demon in the stomach. The demon doubled over, but still reached for John.

Bear was growling and nipping at the demon's ankles.

The demon straightened up. 'Now you're going to get it,' he said as he grabbed John around the waist and squeezed.

John kicked out and connected with the demon's groin. The demon doubled over and cried out. John was about to take out his sword and finish it, when another demon came out behind him and wrapped it's arms around him. He felt his ribs crack.

The demon kicked Bear and Bear slid across the floor.

The first demon stood up and grinned, showing its sharp yellow teeth.

John had steeled himself for a beating when all of a sudden the bar owning demon came out from behind the bar, picked up both demons and knocked their heads together.

It all happened so fast that John fell to the floor and just watched in awe.

'You can do whatever you want to the angel, but I won't have you hurting a dog. Tell him what he wants to know.'

'Fine. Fine. You can find Lust at The Circle Club down the street. Just look for the green neon sign.'

John and Bear walked out of the bar to The Circle Club. As they walked, John felt his ribs heal.

He hoped that Lust didn't want to fight him too, but he could handle himself. He was a demon killing angel after all.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Bear walked through Hell until they came to The Circle Club. The club was in a large metal building with a neon sign out front. The thump of music made the ground shake.

They walked up to the door of the club and was met by a large demon with pink eyes and matching hair.

'I want in,' John said as he gripped his sword. He was ready to fight his way in if he had to.

The demon looked at him and Bear. 'I don't want trouble, they don't pay me nearly enough. If anyone asks you snuck in.'

'Gotcha.'

'Can I pet your dog?'

John looked down at Bear. 'What do you think? Can it pet you?'

Bear went up to the demon and it knelt down and ran its long, clawed fingers gently through Bear's fur. Bear's tail wagged a mile a minute and the demon grinned.

After several minutes, the demon stood up and Bear went back to John.

'Thanks,' the demon said as it let John and Bear into the club. 

John walked into the club and was hit by the stench of sweat and grim. The flashing lights and thumping bass made his eyes itch and his ears rings. There was hundreds and hundreds of demons and humans grinding against each other. I few demons watched as he walked through the club, but no one else paid attention.

One demon came up to him and looked him up and down. 'You wanna have some fun, big boy!?'

He lifted his sword so the demon could see it. 'That depends! I have a lot of fun killing demons!'

The demons eyes went wide and he backed up quickly.

He walked up to a wooden bar and came face to face with a demon wiping down the bar.

'I need to talk to Lust! You know where it is!' John yelled over the thump of bass.

'Yeah, but you gotta do something for me! My girl wants a pet fish!'

John smirked. 'You better go to a pet shop!'

'Ha. Ha. Very funny!' The demon rolled its eyes. 'Catch me a fish from the pond outside and I'll show you where Lust is!'

John walked out of the club and went to the pond. The water was black and deep. The ground was nothing but dirt and dead twisted trees. He had no clue how to catch a fish, but there was no way he was going to put his hands in the water.

He sat down by the edge of the pond and Bear rested his head on John's lap.

'Want me to catch fish?' Bear asked.

'Can I help you with something?' a voice said behind him.

He turned his head and saw a demon in a big floppy hat, carrying a tackle box. Its face was a mass of wrinkles. The hat was just weird because there was no sunlight in the depths of Hell.

'Only if you can teach me how to catch a fish.'

The demon grinned. 'I can do that.'

The demon handed him a fishing pole and John threw the hook into the water. The demon sat next to him and held onto its own fishing pole. The demon smelled like roasted apples.

As John watched the bobber bob up and down, something was nagging at him.

'Why are you helping me?'

The demon shrugged. 'Why not. We're not completely evil.'

'Huh?' John said. He had thought that that was exactly what demons were, maybe only the ones that liked to fight were evil.

'Think about it, we punish evil humans, how is that evil? Some might like it, but for some it's just a job. I'm sure there are evil angels.'

He thought about it and thought that might be true, even though he didn't want it to be. As he held his fishing rod, he thought about Harold. He hoped Harold was doing well. There might be evil angels, but Harold wasn't one of them. He wore his goodness like he wore his suits. His yellow wings were unique but that was beside the point. 

John felt a tug on his fishing pole and began reeling in the line. 

'There you go. You got it,' the demon said.

He stood up and pulled on the rod and his arms started to ache. He must have caught a big fish.

He pulled and pulled on the line until it felt like his arms would fall off and his legs started to cramp. Apparently, he could kill countless demons without breaking a sweat, but a fish was too much. Bear even tried to help by grabbing onto the corner of John's tunic and pulling.

He felt himself being pulled to the black water, but he couldn't give up. With one mighty tug, he pulled the fish out of the water and its white scales glistened in the light given off by the moss and mushrooms.

He held the fish by the fishing line in its mouth and just stared. It was the size of a guppy with big black eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

'You need something to carry that fish in?' The demon asked.

'Yeah. You got something?'

The demon opened its tackle box and pulled out a round fish bowl. He poured some pound water into it and put the fish into its new home. The water was surprisingly clear.

'How did that bowl fit in that little box?' John asked because it looked much too big to fit. 

'Its bigger on the inside,' the demon said with a smirk.

John brow knitted in confusion. Just before he walked back to The Circle Club, he asked, 'What's your name, old timer?'

The demon sat down and cast his line into the water. 'I used to be Wrath, but now I'm Sloth.'

John walked back into the club and the noise of the music was even worse after the quiet of the pond. He went up to the bar and put the fish on the bar top made of bones.

'Here's your fish! Now tell me what I want to know!'

The demon pick up the fish bowl and looked at the fish. The demon smiled showing off jagged yellow teeth. He did something below the bar and a doorway opened behind him. 

'Lust is upstairs in the room at the end of the hall!'

John and Bear walked behind the the bar and stepped into the doorway. As soon as the stepped through the doorway the doorway shut and the sound of the club stopped so quickly it made John dizzy.

He walked down a brightly lit white hallway until he came to a red door at the end. He pushed open the door and stepped into the room. The room was various shades of blue. He scanned the room and saw Lust reclining on a chair. It's green eyes landed on John and it stood up in a fluid motion.

It walked over to John and its tail twitched. Green liquid dripped from the barb on top of the tail.

'You're a long way from Heaven. I guess you're here for the egg.'

'Yeah. You have it?'

'Nope. I sold it to Greed. I'll tell you what, if you can resist my charms I'll tell you where to find Greed. If you fail I'll kill you.'

John rolled his eyes. It seemed like it was just one quest after another. It would be much easier to threaten demons for the information, but he had no power against sin demons.

'Fine. Do your worst.'

Lust smiled and touched his cheek. Cold ran through his body. It was a coldness that soaked into his bones and made his wings heavy with frost and ice. The cold spread from his bones and settled into his arms and legs. He closed his eyes as ice covered his skin.

John Reese (ex-CIA agent) startled awake, opened his eyes and stared at Harold Finch.

'You're not going to believe the dream I had.'

Harold smiled and John smiled back. John could hardly believe the angel dream he had had, it seemed so real.


	6. Chapter 6

John stretched and yawned. The bed he and Harold were laying on was warm and soft. The blanket pooled at John's waist was light blue and worn.

Harold just looked at John with affection. 

'Tell me about the dream you had.'

'It was so strange. I was an angel going on a quest for an egg.'

'Ah, I see. Was I in it?'

'Yeah, you were an angel who worked at a huge library.'

Harold got out of bed and walked to his dresser. The muscles in his back shifted as he moved and picked out his close. Something seemed wrong, but John couldn't put his finger on it.

'Are you going to The Library today?' John asked trying to clear his head.

Harold turned around as he buttoned up his shirt. 'The Library? Don't you mean the flower shop?'

'Yeah, that's what I meant. I just need to wake up I guess.'

'Why don't you take a shower and I'll make breakfast.'

John sat up. 'Sounds good.'

John got up and walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. As he walked down the hallway, he saw framed pictures of him and Harold on the wall.

He stepped into the bathroom and shivered. His whole body felt cold. A hot shower sounded good.

He slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower. He turned the shower spray to hot and stood under the spray.

The water made billowing clouds of steam and it turned his skin red, but he still felt cold. He reached for the bar of soap sitting on a shelf in the shower and the bright yellow color of the soap reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He thought it might have something to do with his dream, but it was getting harder and harder to remember what happened in the dream.

He soaped up his skin and as the bubbles swirled down the drain, he felt better if still cold. 

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and cleaned fog off the bathroom mirror with his hand.

He looked at the face staring back at him and grimaced. The face was his and it should have made him feel better, but if anything he was still confused. For an ex-CIA agent he should have had more scars.

Walking back to the bedroom, he stopped by a picture of him and Harold and just stared at it. They were both smiling and in the background was a sandy beach. Try as he might, he couldn't remember that picture being taken at all. 

He went to the bedroom and stood in front of his closet. He expected to find Harold's suits hanging in the closet, but all he found were t-shirts, hooded sweatshirts and jeans. He picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He then walked through the apartment to the kitchen.

Harold was dressed in a large gray sweatshirt (John expected it was his) and blue jeans. 

Harold was making eggs and the smell made John's mouth water. Maybe some food would help. If anything he could talk to Harold.

He sat down at the table and Harold brought over a plate. It was piled high with Eggs Benedict and gold brown toast. Anything was perfect... strangely so.

John took a bite of toast and it was buttery and crunchy. Next, he ate the eggs. 

'Is something wrong?' Harold asked.

'Nah. I'm just having a weird day.'

Harold took a sip of coffee. 'I see. Is there anything I can do?'

John just shook his head. Harold couldn't help when even John didn't know was going on. Everything just felt... off.

'I think I'll go for a walk,' John said as he stood up. 

Harold stood up and moved close as if to kiss John. John heart beat fast and he moved away from Harold and hurried out the door. Once he was on the other side of the door, he was breathing hard.

'What the hell!?' he exclaimed. Harold had only tried to kiss him, but it felt like Harold was trying to kill him. As the lights in the apartment hallway buzzed and flickered, he breathed deep and felt calmness wash over him.

He walked out of the apartment building and stepped onto the street. Hoards of people walked past him, but he hardly noticed. 

He was lost in thought and didn't realise where he was until he stood in front of a chain link fence.

He stared at the abandoned library in front of him. He took in the sight of the graffiti covered crumbling walls and the brown grass and felt tears forming in his eyes for some unknown reason.

He was just about to leave when he heard someone call his name. The voice was muffled, like they were talking through water, but his name was clear.

He looked around, but didn't see anyone calling him. Suddenly, he climbed the fence and went to the library. The brown grass crunched under his feet.

He pushed open the door and was hit with the stench of mold and dust. The voice was defiantly louder. 

As he walked through the library, his feet crunched crumpled papers and ruined books. He saw a staircase and climbed the crumpling steps.

Suddenly, there was a crack and the stair gave away. He fell backward and hit the ground. As he lay on the floor, he saw a brown dog walked over to him and start licking his face.

'John! John!' The dog said. It was the same voice that had been calling him.

He reached up to pet Bear, but Bear disappeared.

He knew what he had to do. He walked back to the apartment and went inside.

'John are you okay?' 'Harold' asked.

'Just fine.'

'Harold' moved close and his lips brushed John's. As they kissed, 'Harold' kneaded John shoulder just the way he liked. For just a moment he wanted to give in and enjoy it, but he had work to do.

John deepened the kiss and with one hand he reached down and grabbed his sword that couldn't be seen. He sliced the air above 'Harold's' head.

A loud scream ripped through his head and the world dissolved as if made out of mist.

He was back in the blue room. Lust was standing in front of him looking down at its severed tail.

It looked up at John. 'What the heaven? Do you know how long its going to take to grow back a tail?!'

'Sorry, but I resisted your charms. Where's Greed?'

Lust rolled its eyes. 'Fine. Fine. Greed is across the street at the comic book store.'

As John left, he thought that one day he would kiss Harold for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Bear saved the day with kisses


	7. Chapter 7

John and Bear walk out of The Circle Club and made their way to the comic book store. John had expected some kind of trial, the demons seemed to love those, but all they had to do was cross the street. The comic book store was inside a square, squat building made from white bones that seemed to glow against black stones.

They walked into the store and John squinted at the bright fluorescent light that filled the store. He walked past book shelves full of comic books and came up to a counter.

A demon stood at the counter and was flipping through a magazine. His large form was squeezed into a t-shirt with a cartoon character on it.

'You Greed?' John asked.

The demon looked up and grinned. 'Yeah, let me guess. You're here for the egg?'

'Yeah, where is it?'

'Not here. I'll tell you what. You pass my test and I'll tell you.'

John just rolled his eyes. Of course it wouldn't be easy.

'Fine. How do I know you'll tell the truth?'

'I'm also Pride and I have too much pride to lie.'

John's eyes went wide. 'You are two Sin Demons?'

'Yep. I get two paychecks to spend on action figures.'

'Okay. Let's get this over with.'

Greed reached under the counter and pulled out a little white bag. He brought out a twenty sided die and sat it on the table.

'Roll my die and the number will be your fate.'

John really didn't understand it, but he just wanted it over with. He grabbed the die and rolled it across the counter. It landed on a seven and the world went dark.

As the darkness disappeared, John looked around. He was in a forest, but the trees looked strange. He went over to one tree and touched it. The tree was smooth and flat like cardboard.

Under his feet was wood painted green. He still had no idea what was going on.

'Welcome to my land. To get the egg you seek, you must defeat the wooden demons,' Greed said in a booming voice somewhere beyond John.

As he watched, several demons made of wood and metal appeared. Their bodies look like barrels and their arms were made of copper. 

He gripped his sword and hoped that wooden demons were as weak as regular demons. He sliced through one, but instantly it reformed. He tried again and sliced its head off, but again it reformed.

Since slicing wasn't working John did the only thing he could, he ran. The wooden demons followed with shaky footsteps.

Runny away, he had a few precious seconds to think. He saw one of the flat trees and hid behind it. He could hear the demon getting closer and came to a decision. 

He pulled Harold's feather out of his pouch and held it up. It had saved him once before maybe it could save him again.

A breeze caught the feather and it flew to the demon. It stuck to the demon's chest and the chest started to glow red.

He looked at the demon and decided to try stabbing. He came out from behind the tree and stabbed the wooden demon. He stabbed it through its red glowing chest and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He picked up Harold's feather and said thank you as he put back in the pouch.

Again and again he stabbed demons, his body moved with swift, fluid movements. 

Wooden demons fell before him like regular demons. Wave after wave of wooden demons came. John's muscles ached and sweat stung his eyes, but still he fought.

The last demon was the size of a hill and it's fists were made of bronze. The demon swung, but he was too slow and John dodged the attack. He sliced through the demon's arm and the bronze fist clattered to the ground. John quickly climbed the demon and plunged his sword into the demon's red glowing heart.

As the demon disappeared, John felt himself falling.

He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

He opened his eyes and was standing in the comic book shop.

'That was so cool!' The demon exclaimed. 'I gave the egg to the big boss.'

'You gave the egg to Lucifer?'

'Yep. If you wanna find him just look for the tower.'

John turned to leave.

'Hey! If you wanna trade that feather I'll give you a Ben Linus action figure still mint in the box.'

John just left. He didn't know who Ben Linus was, but he would never give Harold's feather to anyone. 

John stepped out of the shop and looked for the tower. Sure enough, there was a tall tower white tower in the distance.

They started to walk to it. The closer they got, the more the air grew colder. 

Once the got to the tower, John opened the door and was hit with a blast of cold air that made him shiver and his wings bristled.

He stepped inside and was surrounded by white. The floor was made of white marble and the walls were a bright white. Even the water fountain that poured out blood was white. 

He saw a counter with a demon sitting behind it and went up to it.

'Um... I'm here to see Lucifer,' John said because it was worth a shot.

The demon looked at him and said, 'Please go up to the top floor. He is expecting you.'

They found an elevator and stepped inside. The elevator moved up.

'Me don't like this,' Bear said.

'Yeah, I know,' John said because it seemed too easy. There was also that whole thing about Lucifer excepting them.

Once the elevator stopped at the top floor, they stepped out and walked down a long white hallway. They came to a large, carved door and pushed it open. The room was also white, but there were also hints of gold. The air was cold and ice had formed on the walls.

John walked passed paintings and sculptures and saw Lucifer standing with his back to them looking out a window.

Lucifer had been The Goddess's most beautiful angel, but there was nothing beautiful about him now. His white wings with twisted and broken, most of the feathers that remained had been burnt black. 

Lucifer turned around and grinned. His face was covered with scars and burn marks. He was wearing a black suit, but what drew John's attention were his eyes. They were still crystal blue.

'Ah, right on time.'

'I want the egg,' John said as Bear growled.

'Of course. Of course. Where are my manners? Here you go.'

Lucifer went over to his desk and picked up the egg and handed it out to John. John quickly took the egg and held it close. The egg was light blue and the size of an ostrich egg.

'I have to ask, why did you take the egg?'

Lucifer smoothed the front of his suit. 'It was never about the egg. I need a second-in-command, a general if you will, and I want you for the job. You passed all of my tests.'

'So this was just a big test? How did you get the egg out of Heaven.'

Lucifer laughed. 'That was all Greer's doing. He has a thirst for power and I'm happy to provide. So what do you say, will you join me.'

'Yeah, I don't think so.'

Lucifer came out from behind his desk and stepped in front of John. He might not be beautiful, but he was still terrifying. His very essence filled the room and his broken stretched from one end of the room to another. John stepped back and Bear growled louder.

'I knew you'd say that. I'll make you forget your life and you'll be happy to join me. From now on you will call me Samaritan. Any last words?' 

Samaritan's eyes turned from blue to red and a grin crossed his face.

'Say hi to mom,' John said with a smirk.

Suddenly, his sword began to glow yellow and Goddess Machina stood before him. Samaritan slunk back and Machina came up to him.

She lifted Samaritan high and threw him out of the tower. When he hit the ground, all of Hell shook.

John watched as Machina turned and smiled at him. She reached down and petted Bear, his tail wagged. She touched John's cheek and John felt the world shift.

John was in Harold's office. Joss and Harold just stared at John.

'You did it!' Joss exclaimed as she went up to John.

'Yeah.'

'Did our plan work?'

'Yep. The mole is Greer.'

'I'll take care of him,' Joss said with a determined look of her face. John almost felt sorry for Greer. Almost.

Once Joss left, John turned his attention to Harold.

Harold moved close to John. 'How are you?'

'Tired, but we should get this egg back to The Nursery so its parents don't worry.'

Harold took off his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief. It was a gesture John knew well. Something was on Harold's mind.

'Oh, dear. I looked up the egg in The Big Book Of Angels and she is ours.'

John looked down at the egg and grinned. 'Really?!'

'Of course. I can understand if you would rather not raise a child with me.'

John moved close to Harold and brushed their lips together. 'There is nothing I'd rather do, if you'll have me that is.'

Harold grinned as his hand brushed John's and touched the egg. 'I do want you and the egg.'

They kissed again. John couldn't wait to see his daughter hatch.

Across Heaven, Bear was eating a large sweet doughnut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who left comments and kudos on my fic. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter

The night after John came back from Hell, he was sitting in The Celestial Library watching Harold work. Harold moved from one shelf to another, organising books and scrolls.

Bear was with them, but he wasn't allowed to get too close to the books. Not after he had used one as a chew toy.

Harold bent down to move a book and John was certainly enjoying the view of Harold's backside and the curve of Harold's wings. He wanted nothing more than to sunk his hands into those yellow feathers and stroke them.

Harold stood up and sighed. 'Would you like to go to your nest?That is if you want. I completely understand if you would rather not... I mean... that is to say,' Harold said as he nervously adjusted his glasses.

John just smiled as he went up to Harold and kissed his cheek. 'There is nothing I'd like more.'

Bear barked in agreement. 

'Wonderful,' Harold said as he kissed John's cheek.

As the walked out of The Library, the walked close. John could feel Harold's body heat and he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Harold, but there would be time for that later.

As they walked down the golden streets, the sun was warm and the breeze was cool. John wanted to do something, but his hands were sweating and his stomach was tied in knots. Finally, he decided to take a chance and took Harold's hand in his own. Harold's skin was soft and warm.

Harold just looked over at him and grinned. He gripped John hand as the walk together.

The walked together until they came to the old oak tree whose twisted dark branches shaded John's nest that sat below it. 

Bear flew up to the tree and laid down on his dog nest.

Once at John's nest, Harold looked around. His eyes went wide as he stared at the painting of himself.

'Oh dear. I knew that Grace was an excellent artist, but I do believe she really captured my likeness.'

'Yeah, she sure did. I think I like the real flesh and blood you better though,' John said as he came up behind Harold and wrapped his arms around Harold's waist. He buried his face in Harold's wings and breathed in the cool scent of the yellow feathers.

Lust had nothing on the real Harold.

'Want to go to bed now?' John asked.

'Of course.'

John released Harold from his embrace and they took their clothes off. It was much faster for John to take off his tunic than it was for Harold to take off his suit, but John didn't mind. He enjoyed watching pale skin being revealed as Harold's clothes fell to the ground.

Harold's chest was covered with dark hair and he had a pudgy stomach.

John just wanted to touch and kiss that skin, but he wasn't going to without asking first.

'Can I touch you?'

'Of course. I would love to touch you as well.'

John grinned as he moved close to Harold and ran his fingers through his course chest hair.

They touched each other and kissed. John deepened the kiss, and Harold melted into his touch. 

Walking backward, they fell and landed onto John's nest. John grinned as he kissed Harold's skin and Harold wiggled under him.

John let out a loud yawn. His journey to Hell had taken more out of him than he thought.

'We should sleep,' Harold said.

'Sounds good,' John said as he settled down against Harold and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep, he felt Harold rubbing his wings.

He fell into a deep sleep as Harold held and kissed him.

Hours later, John woke up in Harold's embrace. He was so warm and soft under John that John wanted to just lay there for entirety.

'Good morning,' John said as he nuzzled Harold's neck and breathed in his cool scent.

'Good morning to you as well. I was thinking perhaps we should visit our egg today.'

'Sounds good. Can I ask you something?' John asked because something came to his mind.

'Of course.'

'How do you feel about having an egg?'

Harold rubbed John's back. 'To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. I have read several books on caring for an angel child, but I'm sure the reality of the situation will possibly be different. I worry that she won't like me.'

'Ah. I don't see how she couldn't like you. I do.'

Harold smiled. 'We shall see.'

John sat up and stretched, he missed Harold's warmth. 

They put on their clothes between more kisses and made their way to The Nursery.

They walked past the rows and rows of eggs in nests until they came to their own.

Bear ran up to the egg and nuzzled it with his nose. The egg jumped.

John grinned as he picked up the egg. 'Hey, little one. Your dads are here. Would you like to hold her?' John asked as he held the egg out to Harold.

Harold's hands shook as he reached for the egg. 'Oh, dear. I had no idea it would be so warm.'

'Yeah. I like she likes you,' John said as he noticed the egg start to glow.

They spent a long time just talking to and holding the egg.

The days passed in a blur. During the day Harold would work at The Library while John and Bear spent time with the egg and at Night Harold and John would sleep in John's nest.

After several days, Harold and John walked to The Celestial Library. As Harold stood in front of the door, he looked over at John. 'Would you like to come over to my nest tonight?'

John grinned. Harold had never invited John to his nest (in his words, he was a very private angel) and John couldn't wait.

Later that day, he walked into Jess' diner and sat down at the counter.

'John! Welcome back! This place hasn't been the same without you,' Jess said as she poured John a cup of coffee.

John sipped the dark liquid and relished in the bitter taste.

Jess stared at him. 'Did something happen? You look different.'

'Good different or bad different?'

'Good different. Happier.'

'I'm much happier. Harold and I have an egg now.'

Jess grinned. 'That's wonderful!'

He drank his coffee and ordered a piece of pie. He went to Harold's office and held the pie in one hand. 

He pushed open the office door and saw Harold working. His head was down as his pen slid across a parchment. John couldn't get enough of Harold's tongue sicking out of the corner of his mouth.

'Hey, Finch. I brought pie.' John held out the pie slice.

Harold looked up and grinned. 

'Excellent! Shall we go to my nest?'

'Can't wait.'

John followed Harold as they flew up through the middle of The Library. The higher the went, the older the books became until they were cave paintings painted onto the library walls. 

The flew hundreds and hundreds of feet until they reached the roof.

He looked around. The roof was a large circle made of white stone and from every direction Heaven was spread out before him. He had lived his entire life in Heaven, but had never seen so much of it at once.

In the middle of the roof there was a large apple tree with large red apples hanging from it branches.

He walked around the wide trunk of the tree until he came to Harold's nest. The nest was made of small, thin copper branches and was surrounded by stacks and stacks of books.

'Nice,' John said as he fell back into Harold's nest and was cradled by the metal branches.

Harold grinned as he joined John in the nest and cut a piece of his pie and fed it to John. John licked his lips as he tasted the sweetness of the apples and the butteriness of the crust.

'Will you sing to me?' John asked because the only sweeter than Jess' pies was Harold's voice.

Harold began to sing.

'It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had…'

John moved close and laid against Harold as the words washed over him.

He was still amazed at how different his life was. Before he went to Hell, he had enjoyed killing demons and spending time with his friends Harold and Bear but there was something missing. Now, he still enjoyed killing demons but he was closer to Harold and he had an egg to look after.

Months later, John, Harold and Bear were standing in The Nursery. They were standing around the egg as a small crack became bigger and bigger and a baby cried as she pushed her way out of the egg.

As John picked her up, Harold put his hand on John's shoulder.

John held the baby close. Her eyes were just like his mother's and her wings were yellow like Harold's. They had decided to name her after Harold's mother.

'Hello, Leila,' John said as he held the baby close and kissed the top of her head.

Leila smiled at him as she snuggled into his chest.

 

'Let's go home,' Harold said.

John just grinned. That sounded wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Harold sings is 'I'll be wrapped around your finger' by The Poilce.
> 
> The last song is 'Africa' by Toto


End file.
